


Eyes of Gold

by ElzaCBoe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Plot Bunny, Enchanted Sleep, F/M, Maybe more - Freeform, buffy evolves, cobwebs everywhere you look, i dont even know, like a pokemon, this has been siting in my drive for at least ten years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: ThroughtheMirror on Tth wrote a prompt.In order to keep thousands of slayers active across the globe, the Scoobies make the ultimate betrayal and put Buffy into an eternal sleep. Too bad that eternity does not last forever, or so a young Bilbo finds when stumbling upon the cave where Buffy was trapped accidently releasing her.And Buffy is far from unchanged. How will this affect the outcome of a certain unexpected journey?BuffyThorinThis is apparently what i wrote. Just puting it out there in case anyone wants to see where my mind went.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThroughtheMirrorDarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Worlds She Never Walked 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634537) by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly. 



> Just a warning.  
> This fic has no beta and i dont feel like going through it and trying to corect any mistakes. If there are any glaring mistakes that just cant stay in it messege me, but i probably wont care about the commas.
> 
> Buffy and the Hobbit belong to their owners and i'm just borrowing them for a few minutes. Promise to feed them, water them, take them on a walk and then return them to their parents.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> P.S.: ThroughtheMirror made a great banner for this prompt. Anybody know how i can put it in the story?

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

It was the only sound that accompanied her in her solitude.  
Was it a century now? Two? Perhaps millennia? More? She didn’t know. Didn’t really care. What does it matter how long she was there, if she couldn’t leave?  
Occasionally she got a visit from a wild animal or even a traveler, a human. They knocked on her cage all the time. Trying to break it. Crumbling it with their hands, nearby stones, weapons. Fools.  
What did they expect to accomplish? She was lost to the world. Cursed to live in it, but never be a part of it.  
Willow made sure of it.  
They all thought that she was too dangerous to be left unsupervised. Or alive.  
Only she couldn’t be killed.  
After the spell that awakened all the slayers she started to change, little by little. She was quicker, stronger. Healed faster. Sensed more.  
Then the dreams started. She was used to occasional prophetic dream, but now she had them every night. Small things, big things, random things, unimportant things. Everything. They started to pop anytime at the day until the line between them and reality started to bleed together. She was becoming officially crazy.  
It came to the point where she couldn’t separate what already happened and what was only a vision.  
Her friends were all very worried, but they were all certain that they could fix her. And they tried, they really tried. Not that anything worked. Potions, spells, meditation, charms, talismans, weird voodoo stuff. It was all in vain. Until one day, when she had enough of everything, the visions stopped. Just like that.  
It was mind baffling, but they accepted it as a freaky side effect of her being the anchor of the Slayer line.

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

A year after the spell she started to sense other people’s feelings. She was able to manipulate them.  
It scared the shit out the people around her, but they all tried to deny it. Only Faith stood with her, honestly telling her what she thought.  
Buffy might have become a freak, but she was still Buffy and Faith was Buffy’s sister no matter what. There were always black sheep in the family, right?  
Buffy could feel what they felt? So what? Faith could flip a person like nobody’s business and nobody was scared of her.  
Then Faith died and Buffy was left alone. Alone in a crowd of people who called themselves her family and friends.

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

Two years after the spell she could slow down the time.  
She figured it out when Dawn was almost killed, because they walked into an ambush. Buffy only reacted. One moment she was fighting two of the cashmere demons – or whatever they were called – and the next moment she was in front of Dawn, stopping the sword that would have decapitated her sister.  
And suddenly she earned herself the label of officially being dangerous.  
Everybody started to avoid her, but Buffy dealt.  
She went through this before. No family, no friends, no home. What was left was her. And she was standing strong. Unbreakable.  
She lived her life, killed demons and taught teenagers how to be a slayer. She was content. Her life might not have been perfect, but it was good and she was able to help others.  
That would have been the rest of her life, if she hadn’t changed again.

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

It was another apocalypse. A sorcerer tried to unleash hell on earth and Buffy jumped into the circle of spells to interrupt it.  
It did interrupt the sorcerers plan, but the spell was already cased and needed a release. It was Buffy that become the focus point of it and its release. She ended up in a sort of a coma, fighting the hell that was unleashed in her center.  
The demon, an Old One, that was the source of Slayers power, awakened in her body. Sineya wanted to take control of her body, but he was too weak and she was still strong. They battled in her mind-desert for two months, before she gathered every ounce of her will, love, and strength and defeated him.  
But it wasn’t without consequences. The demon already started to transform her body. Her skin got as hard as marble, her hair darkened into jet black color and her once radiating green eyes turned gold.  
And she remembered Sineya’s life. When she wasn’t arguing with him in her head that is.  
That’s right. He was still in her head. As an Old One he was virtually impossible to kill. She only succeeded forcing him into submission.  
But apparently that wasn’t enough for the people around her. Not that they changed their behavior or anything. And then she suddenly found herself on a family diner.  
Dawn insisted she joined them and Buffy eventually stopped fighting it. If they wanted to pretend they were still a family, she was going to let them. It wasn’t her problem anymore. She had accepted long ago the fact that she had nobody anymore. Everybody was either dead or afraid of her.  
Willow prepared some dishes she learned to cock in Rio. Buffy didn’t particularly like them, too much spice for her taste, but she wasn’t going to antagonize the redhead. The days when she could openly admit anything she felt were long over and any critic was seen as Buffy being corrupted by evil.  
After diner Xander pulled out some red vine he got from some secret place he visited. He offered the first glass to her, which was a surprise. Xander was in love with Dawn. Wouldn’t he give the first try to his lover? A pleasant feeling washed over her. Maybe they really wanted to close the distance between them and become a proper family again.  
But the first sip told her everything she needed to know. The warm feelings in her heart froze instantly. The vine was mixed with spices, herbs and blood. She just consumed the ingredients for a powerful spell. The whole diner must have been the preparation for it.  
They wanted to eliminate the threat she presented to the world. And since they couldn’t successfully control or kill her they decided to bespelled her. Put her into a stasis, an everlasting sleep. To be trapped there until they figured out how to either cure her or kill her. They never had.

Plink.

Plink.

Plink.

She fought the spell. Did so for all this time. Had to do it.  
But it was hard.  
She was completely alone. Just her and Sineya, trying to break her, taking possession of her body and killing her soul.  
She would never allow him that freedom, but the mare fight of wills took a lot out of her. He was still strong, despite his defeat when he first entered her body and he was getting stronger with every day. He was an Old One and determined to rule Earth again.  
It all came to the point where she started to lose her mind, slipping in the alluring illusions that he created for her. She couldn’t allow that, so she decided to do the only thing that she knew. She shut down completely. Coma. Becoming a vegetable. It was the only thing that was left to her. She had no other alternative, no other weapon to use. And even with her last resort he tried to fight her, tried to stop her. She was still stronger than him. She fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a very old story. A story of a fair maiden, so beautiful that even birds sang about her beauty. A story about jealousy and hate and evilness and of finding allays, friends and lovers. A story that ended with a poisoned apple. 

Bilbo heard the story thousand times when he was little, but forgot about it when he grew older. Until now.  
Staring at the beautiful maiden, trapped in what seemed like a wall of ice; he couldn’t help but remember the old tail about White Maiden of Snow, his mother used to tell him.  
She fit the story almost completely. Black, as raven’s feathers, was her hair. Skin white as snow that was seen on the peaks of the highest mountains. But it was her lips that drew all the attention, big and red as if somebody spilled blood on them.

Bilbo never saw one of her kind before. She was obviously too small to be of men and yet too big to be a hobbit or a dwarf. He might have thought her an elf if he hadn’t seen her round ears. She was wearing clothes that he had never seen before and were far too reviling. The tunic had no sleeves and a cleavage that was far too low. The straps on the waist clung to her figure, like a lover clung to his love, but they ended with a flare that made the tunic look like the dresses of the ladies in courts. Underneath the tunic were black breeches that looked like they were sewn on her. They were too small for someone of her build to get them on otherwise.

Her origins might have been questionable, but her beauty was not. She was absolutely stunning. Bilbo wished he had any talent in drawing, so he could capture her image on paper and carry it with him. She was a maiden that would have drawn attention of all the bards and poets. There would have been stories made and odes sung about her beauty.  
Reaching out with his hand, he touched the wall. How long was she trapped in there? He balled his hand into a fist and punched the ice. Nothing happened, not that he expected otherwise. He could see broken hammers and axes lying around. There were others that tried to save the figure in the ice and failed. 

He wondered what color her eyes would be, if they were opened. Maybe deep brown, a color of the desert, to complete her nomadic image. Or perhaps a radiating blue, like the vast oceans and never ending sky. Mayhap they were a lush green color, the color of the forest leaves in the height of spring, when everything was full of life.

“Master Baggins. It isn’t wise to leave the group alone. We would not like to repeat our earlier adventure.” 

Bilbo wasn’t happy to hear the voice of Thorin Oakenshield behind him. The dwarf king expressed his dislike of him far too clearly. He wondered if it was because he was a hobbit or did he perhaps unintentionally insult him in any way.

“I forgot something in the cave and had to go back.” Bilbo turned back toward the sleeping maiden, ignoring the ill-tempered dwarf.   
“Then what is the delay?” Thorin stepped deeper into the cave and then stopped.

In front of him was a vision of beauty. He heard only tales of such treasures, when he was still a child. His father liked to tell him tales of magic. He was thought that a wizard once blessed their line. There was a prophecy, never written only told from father to son, from mother to daughter. It was said that when their line would be ending, a beautiful treasure, far out of its time would be sent to the last of their blood and it would help restoring his name and the power. Trapped in wall of ice only the chosen one could free it, could release the course holding it coughed in time.  
Thorin stepped next to the ice wall and put his hand on the cold surface. His face was full of awe. The stories never prepared him for this. Never had he imagined to find a beauty like her in his years of exhile. The words were thorn out of his mouth without conscious thought. “Ril Rhun.”

A crack appeared just under his hand. And then another. The wall was suddenly cracking everywhere, disturbing the image of the trapped woman. Then suddenly the ice wall shattered into million tiny pieces, leaving the woman suspended on the remains.

“Huh, that actually worked,” commented Bilbo, stepping next to Thorin. “So… What now?”

Thorin was thorn. On one hand he didn’t want to leave her here, especially now that the ice wasn’t protecting her, but on the other hand he was on a quest to reclaim his home and taking a body with him would only hinder him.

Suddenly the woman inhaled, surprising both occupants of the cave. She couldn’t be alive, could she? She had to be in the ice wall for quite some time, judging by the levels of dust and web.   
I guess she can be alive, thought Bilbo, as her eyes started to flutter. But before either of the men could blink she was gone. There was no trace that anybody hung in the ice wall. Did they only imagine the figure or was this perhaps an illusion? Old caves have many traps and secrets after all.

There was a growl behind him and both Bilbo and Thorin spun around, facing the new danger.

Except it wasn’t a danger. Not exactly.

There she was, sleeping beauty, not really sleeping anymore. 

Where before she looked ethereal, she now looked like a flame. Radiating, untamed, hypnotizing, alive. 

Thorin stepped closer and she crouched down, growling like an animal. Her teeth were bared and her eyes looked wild.

“Don’t worry. We won’t hurt you.” He stepped a bit closer, but it didn’t help. She crouched even deeper, reminding him of a cat, waiting to pounce on her prey.   
“Perhaps she doesn’t understand. Her clothes look foreign to me.”

“You may be right.” Thorin looked back at the woman before him and very slowly removed his sword his sword, placing it on the floor.

“See? I won’t hurt you. No need to be sca-” She was suddenly on top of him. Took the ground right out from under his feet. He waited for the painful collision with stone, but it never came. She suspended him half an inch from the ground. Then she let go and he connected with the surface.

Before he could get his bearings she claimed his mouth and made an end to even thinking about standing up. Her mouth was hot like the fire she reminded him of and sweet like honey. It shrunk his mind to just the two of them, here, now. Her hands were everywhere, finding their way under way under all his clothes, connecting with flesh. 

As suddenly as she was on him she disappeared, leaving him dazed on the floor. 

After being sure the line was going to end with him, he found his Golden lady.

There was still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this work is finished. I might add chapters to this if the right kind of mood hits me, but for now this is all i have for you.  
> I hope you enyojed it as much as I had :)


	3. Chapter 3

She was free. 

Free free free free _ freefreefreefreefreefree **free**.  _

She could move her hands, her legs, her head. She could see. 

Finally. 

Finally she was free. 

Her senses were going haywire, she could barely tell left from right, or up from down. But it didn't matter. She was free. 

There were people near her, but none of them were the traitors that betrayed her, and they had no chance of trapping her again, because she was free. 

But no, they weren't trying to trap her. They freed her. She could feel the last lingers of magic on them. On one of them. 

He freed her. 

She didn't know him, he did not know her and he freed her. 

She felt… She felt something. It squeezed tight in her chest and she felt so warm all of a sudden. 

When did she stop feeling warm? 

She couldn't remember. For so long the ice was all she knew. 

But no more. No more. Because she was free. 

Free as a bird. A bird that migrated a lot and could do whatever the fuck it wanted, because the sky had no limits. She had no limits. 

Well… Except for up. She wasn't actually a bird. 

She wasn't a bird, but she was free. 

The air was marvellous against her skin and it smelled devine… Nope, wrong, she thought that to soon. The air smelled rank. Yuck. Why did she have to breathe in so deeply. Now she'll never get rid of it. It will stick with her until she dies. If she is capable of dying again. 

She was different again. They managed to alter her again, before they trapped her. 

She resented them for it. Wasn't she changed enough? So different from the little girl she started as. And never her choice. 

Why? Why did everybody think that they had the right to make decisions about her body? 

No more. From here on out she was going to be the only one forging her body. 

Because she was free and she had the power to decide that. 

She had the power to decide who she would let close again and she had the power to leave them behind if they were not good for her. 

Because she was strong, she was magical, she was powerful. She was free. 

She was not who she used to be and she was more than just her mistakes. 

She was free. 

Looking at the one that freed, her she decided. 

That one she would keep. And make sure he was worthy of her protection. 

The only thing left was sealing it with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said dont expect new stuff... I guess I couldn't let this one go. 
> 
> Fun fact (if anybody is even reading this) the word free is used 5% in this story (I know, grammera.... go suck on a lemon if you have problems with it)


End file.
